kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Attache Arrow
The is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Jin, although it can be used by other Rider. It was developed by A.I.M.S. but was stolen by MetsubouJinrai.net. Design The Attache Arrow consists of the following parts: * : The lower blade. It is mainly used for linked attacks with counters and the Kill Upper. It is small, has a small turning radius, and is easy to handle. * : The arrow generation mechanism. When the energy injected from Draw Extender is charged at the tip, an arrow called CEA (Charging Energy Arrow) is formed and ejected at high speed. This has a high penetration and very good destruction efficiency with respect to energy consumption. Moreover, since the sound emitted at the time of injection is small, the concealment is high. * : The upper blade. It is a close combat equipment that is the weak point of a shooting weapon, and boasts a sharpness enough to cut a train with a single slash. This makes it a balanced weapon, in addition to the main armed arrows. * : The grip. Pull the grip toward you to extend the tube. The energy flows in conjunction with it, and when it is opened again, the Still Rapper is filled at high speed in a form that pushes out the energy inside the pipe. * : A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys into. A non-contact learning by a built-in reader is started by loading a Progrise Key, and a special killing technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species to the blasting. However, this operation can not be performed if the limit is applied to the progrise key's . * : The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize the operating status to the user. * : The trigger. By pulling the trigger, energy flows into the Draw Extender. * : The exterior. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it functions as a shield to protect the user in the attache case state. * : The hinge mechanism. When the user Authorise is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the attache state to the bow. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the attache state for defense or energy charge. Modes The Attache Arrow has two modes: and KR01-Attache Arrow (Attache).png|Attache Mode KR01-Attache Arrow (Arrow).png|Arrow Mode Special Attack The Attache Arrow has two special attacks. If the bow is drawn, the will performed. If the trigger is pulled, the will be performed. Finisher When a Progrise Key is inserted into the Attache Arrow, four finishing attacks can be performed. By drawing the bow, a Kaban Shoot with the power of the Progrise Key can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Kaban Slash with the power of the Progrise Key can be performed in Blade Mode. By switching the Attache Arrow to Attache Mode before changing it back to Arrow Mode and drawing the bow, a finisher with the power of the Progrise Key will be performed. By switching the Attache Arrow to Attache Mode before changing it back to Arrow Mode and pulling the trigger, a finisher with the power of the Progrise Key will be performed. : Horobi fires an energy construct of a Hercules beetle's horn at the enemy. Amazing Kaban Shoot Part 1.png|Amazing Kaban Shoot (Step 1: Charging) Amazing Kaban Shoot Part 2.png|Amazing Kaban Shoot (Step 2: Hercules beetle horn construct) - Kaban Strike= To be added }} - Blade= - Kaban Finish= To be added }} }} Behind The Scenes The Attache Arrow is voiced by brothers Maynard and Blaise Plant of Monkey Majik. Notes *The weapon's gimmick of being a case-like object that converts into a weapon makes it similar to the GX-05 Cerberus and SB-555T Faiz Blaster. *Being an arrow based weapon that can also be used for close combat makes it similar to the Sonic Arrow and the Kaizoku Hassyar from Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Build. *Its appearance and design slightly parallels the Chalice Arrow, being that it's a bow with bladed arms, and uses the collectible device to activate finishers. **The differences between it and the Chalice Arrow are that while the weapon has two variants of two finishers, one charged and one uncharged for each; the Attache Arrow has a non-weapon configuration and does not need an additional device combined with it to activate finishers. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop the Guy! **Episode 12: The Famous Detective is Coming **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Bows & Arrows Category:Attache Weapons Category:Villain Weapons Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Zaia Enterprise